gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Go For It Domon! Gundam Party
is a manga parody written by Kōichi Tokita, published by Kodansha and serialized by Comic BomBom between years 1994-1997. Story Selection of short stories involving chibi versions of the characters from G Gundam, Gundam Wing, G-Unit and Gundam X. Volumes G Gundam Volume 2 *Rise, Shining Gundam *The Shuffle Alliance Crests *Wong's Toothache *Wanna Play, Domon? *Saici-Muyo! in Love *Schwarz Bruder 1 *Schwarz Bruder 2 *Spandex Lovin' *Here comes Master Asia *It emerges at your Command *Gundam Fighters' Favorite Meals *Join the Dark Army *Argo's Poker Face *Searching for his Brother *My Hand is... 1 *A new Gundam Arrives? *Hurry to Neo Hong Kong! *The Knockout Blow!! *My Hand is... 2 *Allenby, the fighting Beauty *Rivalry against Allenby *Domon's Unfortunate Life *Domon, the Lonely Man *Quick Fella *Game for the Real Players *Stop Breaking the Gundam *Go Chibodee! *Schwarz's Mask *The Real Identity of Schwarz G Gundam Volume 3 *Domon's Past (1) *Domon's Past (2) *Sekiha Tenkyouken *Jealousy *Greetings: The Fighters Way *Dark Gundam Fighter *Reveal His True Identity *Remodeling The Rising Gundam *Rebellious Rain *Rain Returns *Dine with me *Secret of the Man in the Mask *MS System Engaged *My George *Cheer up *Undefeated in the Video Game *Evolution of the Dark Gundam *The Copy Guy *My Dark Gundam *True Identity of Schwarz Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit Volume 1 *Odin *Lucille *Cheerful Greeting *Mask Variations *This Month's NG *Tasty Dream *Moment Of Happiness *No Pocket Games *Thoroughbred Card *Endless Waltz My Name Is... *Endless Waltz New Queen *Endless Waltz It's A Bite *Show Me Justice *Master Asia *Quiz *This Month's "Not Good" 1 *This Month's "Not Good" 2 *New Model Shoes *Here Comes Wind *Rose Expert *Gundam X Cards Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit Volume 2 *Introducing Silver Clown *Casting Call Closed *Outta-Sync *Domon vs. the Stray Cat *It's all in the Cards *Summer Set *Fame is Fleeting *Wing in the Middle *Real-type Duo *PO'd P.O.W. *Damsel in Distress *Same Difference *Master Asia's Greatest Technique *Not Ready for Prime Time Upgrades *Self-Destructive Tendencies *Gundam Party Q & A #1 *Gundam Party Q & A #2 *More than Meets the Eye! *People in Masks Cannot be Trusted *Everybody Wants to Rule the World *Ninjas are Mammals *Tea for Two *Reality Bites #1 *Reality Bites #2 *I Mastered the Ultimate Technique *Spartacus *Robots in Disguise *Music Appreciation *A Series of Unfortunate Events *Cheap Trick Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit Volume 3 *State of Mind *Soul Sisters *The Last G-Unit *Big Screen Dreams *Roche goes Shopping *Lucille goes Shopping *Still Crazy... *Good Riddance *Keep on Keepin' on Gundam Wing: Volume 1 *What's The New Title? *One More Time On Video *Heero's Mission *New Song Release *Self Introduction *A Senior *Work Trouble *Go Nether Brothers *Girl's Popularity Contest *Beat The Master *Practice Journey *X's Secret *Ultimate Technique *Love Pegasus *Catch Allenby *Gundam Discussion *Transfer Students *Prince Of The Star *Blooper Of The Month 1 *Transform! Bird-Mode! *Beat Schwartz *Wrong Cockpit *Happy Duo *Kind Relena *Super King Electric *Blooper Of The Month 2 *Brother's Mask *Feelings *Beat Rain *Combat Technique *Pacifism *Kind Rain *Scary Look *Secret Admirer Characters Future Century *Domon Kasshu *Rain Mikamura *Master Asia *Schwarz Bruder *Allenby Beardsley *Wong Yunfat *Chibodee Crocket *George de Sand *Argo Gulskii *Fuunsaiki After Colony *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei *Relena Darlian *Zechs Merquise *Dorothy Catalonia *Odin Bernett *Odel Bernett After War *Garrod Ran *Tiffa Adill *Shagia Frost *Olba Frost Mobile Suits Future Century *GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam *GF13-066NO Nether Gundam After Colony *XXXG-01W Wing Gundam *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam Gallery 31DWGXF4JCL. SL500 SL160 .jpg gtlo_v01_ch04_164.jpg gtlo_v01_ch04_165.jpg gtlo_v01_ch04_173.jpg gtlo_v01_ch04_176.jpg 120209141912-132.jpg 120209141912-134.jpg 120209141912-135.jpg Editions *ISBN 4-06-319721-2 External Links *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/domonkun.htm *http://www.bad-words.com/images/gunitchibi.html *wikipedia jp Category:After Colony Category:After War Category:Future Century Category:Manga